A New Life
by TheMaroonMaid
Summary: Slenderman is a creepy pasta, along with Jeff the Killer, and they both shared a common hate- each other. But when Jeff's beloved girlfriend breaks up with him, Slender comforts him, trying to protect him...and he can't seem to bring himself to stop. WARNING- spanking of a teen in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

Slender was sat in the arm chair in the mansion's living room when he realized that it was quiet. He looked up and around, and saw Jeff leaning on the counter, staring off into space as he sipped at a glass of water. Slender watched as he straightened, turning back towards the fridge. As Slender rested his book on the table, Jeff walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs quickly.

The man on the couch had never seen him act as such, let alone be so quiet. He sat up, and stood before teleporting upstairs to the main hall. He stepped forward to Jeff's room and rapped gently on the door.

~_Jeffery._~ He called, looking down at the floor as he listened for a reply.

"What,"

There was a creak in his voice that the Slenderman knew all to well, and he thought upon what could have happened.

_~Might I come in?~ _

When no answer came, Slender pushed the door open to reveal Jeff sitting cross-legged on the bed staring down at his hands. Slender again shut the door and took a step or two forward before crossing his arms.

~_You're been very quiet lately, Jeffery. What've you got locked in that head of yours?~_

Jeff drew a sweat-shirt cloaked fist up to his face momentarily before giving a reply.

"Nothing," He muttered quietly.

Slender wasn't convinced, and he strolled forward to the side of the bed before sitting down.

~_Do not lie to me, Jeffery.~_

Jeff stiffened and a blush covered his cheeks, and he sighed shakily. He put his arms around himself and crossed his legs.

"She's dead," He mumbled, the small choked sound pitiful in the killer's voice.

~_Who might 'she' be?~_

"My girlfriend." Jeff replied before drawing a shaky breath.

He pushed some of the hair out of his face, and slender caught the shiny stream against Jeff's cheeks, and knew he'd been crying. Slender reached over and tilted his chin towards him, revealing Jeff's tear-stained face and red eyes. Slender let him go and Jeff's gaze lowered.

~_What happened?~_

Jeff was silent, and as he went to speak, his shoulders hunched and he put his hands to his face. Almost instinctively, Slender took Jeff's arm and drew him to him, pulling his shaking frame to his chest and putting his arms around him. The teen began to cry aloud, into the taller man's black suit.

The slender sighed and rubbed small circles in Jeff's back, his other arm wrapped around him...protectively?

Slender quickly realized what he was doing, as did Jeff, and both blushed at the realization. Jeff decided it wasn't worth it to let go, and continued to bury his face deeper into the man's chest. The man in black looked down at the teen holding onto his shirt, wondering what could have brought him to this point in time. He was a killer, dammit. One of the slender. This wasn't to be happening...He hated Jeff, anyways.

Deciding this was unnecessary and ludicrous, he moved his hand to push the teen off his lap, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

What was going on with him?


	2. Chapter 2

After the girlfriend incident, both Slender man and Jeff had been wary of one another, but Jeff had been acting...different, if you wish. For example, when Slenderman had decided to go out to find a few people to kill, and Jeff was sitting on the couch watching TV when he stood to leave.

Jeff looked up with an almost panicked expression,"Where are you going?"

Slender glanced back at him, ~_To the human realm.~_

"Are you gonna be back soon?" Jeff asked, attempting to busy himself with the TV again.

~_...I suppose...~ _Slender replied.

Jeff kept his eyes on the TV, though he watched Slender out of the corner of his eye as he left. Jeff stood immediately and went to the window. Slender was already teleported, and Jeff looked back at the empty living room before walking back to the couch. The teen sat down and wondered what he should say when the man returned.

Hating to admit it, he'd felt so much better when Slender had hugged him, almost as though nothing bad could happen. He liked that feeling. He hadn't had it in a while...not since he'd cut the scar...

Jeffery drew his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them, staring blankly at the TV screen. He didn't have anyone else, and all he wanted was someone to himself...someone who couldn't be murdered like she had been.

The teen recalled her face with regret and tears stung his eyes for the fifth time that week. He didn't want to cry, but again all his efforts, he lay his head on his knees and allowed silent sobs to sweep over him.

* * *

The man in black arrived back home around an hour later, exhausted and ready to sleep. He stretched and as he looked at the couch, he saw Jeff laying on it, soft snores rolling in his breath. The slender lowered his arms and sighed before walking over to him.

~_Jeffery. Jeffery, get up.~ _He said, shaking his shoulder.

Jeff mumbled and turned, eyes still shut. Slender scowled, but it wasn't very intense. He muttered to himself as he lifted the killer into his arms and teleported upstairs. Slender allowed his tentacles to again reveal themselves, and he turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. Setting Jeff on the bed, he straightened and crossed his arms, looking down at the killer.

Jeff's sleeves were covering all but his finger tips, and his hair fell into his face. Slenderman's eyes traced farther down, where his ankles and his jeans met. Slightly folded, the bottom of the black clothing revealed pinkish marks, cut across the pale skin. Slender's arms uncrossed and he knelt, looking at the cuts closer.

As he'd assumed, they were no accidental cuts, they were intentional, but seemed fairly old. The man traced his fingers over them before he rested his hand on his ankle. Looking back at Jeff's shut eyes and crooked-cut smile, Slender shook his head and stood. He turned to go, but something held him a moment. He turned back, and without a second thought, rolled the end of the jeans down over the cuts. He then proceeded to turn back to the door and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff leaned against a tree currently and watched Slenderman as he looked amongst piles upon piles of rocks.

"Why are we here again?" Jeff asked, unamused.

Slender sighed, turning back to him, ~_I've told you, Jeffery. We are here to find the nether stone.~_

"Why do we need it?" Jeff continued.

Slender muttered and continued looking, ~_It is needed for the purpose of- Ah!~_

Slender knelt quickly and pulled a purpleish-blue and black rock the size of his hand from the pile. He weighted it in his hand.

~_Light as a feather.~_ Slender mused, ~_Alright. Come, we have no more purpose here.~_

Jeff pushed off the tree, walking forward, and scoffing slightly as Slender grabbed his arm.

"Easy, jeez," Jeff muttered.

~_Excuse me, but I'm not here to mess around. I'd like to get back home.~ _Slender snapped as he teleported.

Jeff opened wide eyes in surprise as they arrived in the mansion,"I'm _never_ going to get used to that,"

~_You had no issues with it last night.~ _Slender said as he looked around for a place to set the stone.

Jeff looked up at him, though the man's back was turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

Slender finally decided to set it on a table in the livingroom, ~_Nothing, child.~_

Jeff narrowed his eyes, but turned away to go upstairs as he remembered that he'd woken in his bed this morning. He climbed the stairs halfway before Slender looked up at him, his gaze going down to his boots that covered the scars.

~_Jeffery.~_

Jeff slowed, and turned,"What?"

Slender hesitated, unsure of his words,~_When I...~ _

Slender shook his head, ~_I want you to understand now that the stone we've found today is extremely important, and will break as glass will. Do not touch it, am I heard?~_

"Yeah, whatever. I won't touch your precious rock." Jeff scoffed, walking upstairs again.

Slenderman shook his head, ~_Imbecile...~_


	4. Chapter 4

Slenderman now roamed the woods, the nature and soft cooing of the birds soothing his nerves, which couldn't have been anymore inflamed. He'd left Jeff at home, insisting he'd time to himself to unwind. Half the reason he was out here was to see if Jeffery would heed his warning with the nether stone, and the other half was to decide whether or not he was going soft.

Worrying upon Jeff, now taking him around, it was all absurd. And now attempting trust? Slenderman scoffed at himself and crossed his arms, looking at the ground.

Silly Killer. He'd no time for going 'soft'. No, none at all. And what had Jeffery done for him, anyways? Nothing. He'd no reason to give him anything, let alone...-hack- _comfort_. Slenderman's mind suddenly raced, thinking of all the possible things the idiot could be doing.

The man allowed himself to fret a moment more, before forcing himself to calm. He looked at the watch under his suit sleeve briefly. Just a few minutes more.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jeff shouted, putting his hands to his face.

The blue and black shards of the former nether rock were now scattered against the floor. Jeff growled out, shoving his hands into his pockets as his mind raced to think of an excuse, something to get him out of cleaning for the next year.

"Stupid thing got in my way...It's not my fault..." He muttered, glancing back at the door.

As he looked back at the stone, he saw it had all gone black.

"What the..." Jeff mumbled, kneeling and picking up one of the shards.

"-Shit!" He exclaimed as a jolt of electric shot through him.

He stood again, and watched as, slowly but surely, blue sparks began to envelope the sharps, and they began to rattle. The black color from the pieces seemed to seep off the bits and onto the floor, and it looked as though the floor was rising.

...No, it was rising.

Jeff stepped back, pulling his knife from his sweat-shirt pocket as he watched the black creature rise. Finally, it stopped growing, the figure reaching almost to the ceiling, and two white cuts opened near the top, along with a jagged white mouth.

Without warning, it dove down, swirling around the killer and Jeff gasped. He breathed the black smoke that now rose from the creature, as deep, rolling laughter echoed throughout the house. Jeff, not wishing to admit it, screamed and stabbed at the thing frantically, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Without a second thought, as he became dizzied and uncoordinated, he yelled out a name.

"_Slender!"_


	5. Chapter 5

As if on cue, the tall man entered the door. He shook his head, and as he rose his hand, snapped his fingers. The black shape immediately disappeared. Jeff's knees buckled and he fell to the floor, landing onto his hands and knees. Slender crossed his arms and cleared his throat, glancing at the shards on the floor.

Jeff looked up at him, and as soon as his eyes met his tall form, he stood despite his dizzyness, and took the few steps to the man. He put his arms around him and shook in fear, the shock still immediate and his head racing. Slender uncrossed his arm and looked down at him. What was this?

Slender blushed despite his sigh and rubbed Jeff's head to calm him. He didn't need to deal with him like this, he needed him calmer and with a clear head.

~_Jeffery, stand on your own feet. For goodness sakes, child, I-~_

"I'm sorry- please don't let it get me again-" Jeff whispered before burying his face in Slenderman's suit.

Slender was shocked. He expected him to be acting by his own, defending his innocence, showing nothing. Not hugging him and apologizing! What was he to do with _this?_

The man coughed uncomfortably before -unwillingly- kneeling. Jeff adjusted and put his arms around his neck instead. Slender returned the embrace, rubbing his back. What was becoming of him? After a few moments, the man pulled away, taking Jeff's shoulders.

~Jeffery. Child, calm down. You were never in any danger, fool.~ Slender man scoffed.

"But...it was making me dizzy..." Jeff said quietly, glancing back at the broken rock.

~_It was intended to, child. I had said not to touch it, had I not?~ _

"No,"

Slender grabbed his arm, ~_Honestly, Jeffery. It was a rhetorical question, and I'm certain I did. Would you like to continue to lie to me?~_

Jeff recoiled at the harsh tone in Slenderman's voice, and blushed at the realization of being caught.

"...No." He muttered.

Slender turned him roughly towards the stairs,~_Go wait for me in your room. I had better find you there when I come up_.~

Jeff looked back at him cautiously, but watching as Slender crossed his arms, Jeff muttered and walked upstairs. The man looked down at the pile of shards on the floor. Careless child.

Without another word, he began to clean up the mess.

* * *

What did he mean by 'you were never in any danger'?

Jeff sat on the bed with his legs crossed, staring down at the floor. The thing had come after him. He could have died!

But he didn't think Slender would lie to him... so maybe he hadn't been in any danger? Regardless, the man had sent him up to his room to wait for him. It wasn't normally like this when Jeff screwed up, and the teen didn't like the sudden change in punishment habits. He liked to know what was coming.

What was taking so long?

Jeff put his sweat-shirt covered hands to his face and took a deep breath. Instantly, he became dizzy. Pulling his hands away quickly, he looked down at his sleeves and sweatshirt. They were covered in ashy stained, and it all smelled like the gas from the creature.

"Son of a bitch, thi-Ow!" Jeff yelped and spun as something connected harshly with his backside.

~_I do not appreciate that language in this house_.~ Slender scowled, standing behind Jeff.

"Did you just hit me?" Jeff asked in a panic, hands going to his backside.

_~I did, and I plan to do it again very soon. But I'd like you to explain yourself first.~ _Slender said as he sat on the bed.

Jeff stepped back. He hit him! And he was going to do it again?


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone got any pictures for Jeff? If it's not your pic, please say so :) thanks)

* * *

Jeff pulled back from Slender's grip on his wrist,"I didn't mean to do it!"

Slender growled and stood, releasing Jeff for a moment as he instead grabbed his upper arm.

~_Intentional or not, Jeffery, you still lied to me right off the bat, and were messing around when you broke it.~_

"But it almost killed me! I already learned my lesson!" Jeff fought, glaring up at Slender.

~_I already told you that you were in no danger. It was a replacement, Jeffery. If I had left the real thing out, yes, you would have died.~ _Slender snapped.

"So you don't trust me? And you lied! This is bull-!"

~_**Enough**__!_~

Jeff stopped fighting in shock and looked up at him. Without another word on either's part, Slender sat and drew Jeff over his knees. Jeff immediately blushed at the position. Before Jeff could resume his protests or struggles, Slender began rose his hand back and let it fall heavily on the teen's backside.

Jeff cried out and drew his feet up,"Slender!"

The man pushed his feet back down and continued, not missing a beat.

~_I've tired of you lying and constantly accusing me of things I haven't done, Jeffery. It is an annoyance and I do not need to put up with it. Have you even been out killing? Of course not! You're to obsessed over that stupid girl to-~_

"She's not _stupid!" _Jeff shouted, acting immediately as his eyes filled with hated tears.

Slenderman realized he'd crossed the line instantly, but he keep a firm composure,~_...I'm sure she wasn't. I apologize, but when she was killed it was quickly, and she felt nothing.~_

"How would you know that? It's not like you-" Jeff stopped, going rigid.

He turned and looked back at Slender with misty eyes,"You did it,"

He spoke in a whisper, but as he turned back his voice was stronger and louder.

"You killed her! You bastard!" He almost screamed.

Slender stopped instantly as Jeff's shoulders shook as he continued yelling.

~_Jeffery, calm do-_

_"Don't tell me to calm down! You murdered her!"_ Jeff shouted angrily, his voice choked with tears.

As Slender's grip loosened, Jeff shoved himself upright, inadvertently backing into the wall behind him. He continued to shake as he glared up at Slender when he stood.

"_You bastard! I loved her, and you killed her! I hate you! I hate you! Leave me the hell alone!"_ Jeff screamed, lunging for Slender as he threw uncoordinated punches at his chest.

Slender grunted at a blow to the chest, but as he recovered, grabbed Jeff's wrists and pushed them aside. He let him go and put his arms around Jeff's middle, kneeling down as the teen's knees buckled under him. He wanted to fight, he wanted to scream until his throat burned, but he could only throw half-hearted punches and cry. He finally gave up, weak, and sunk into the man's arms, drawing his hands to his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff not sat in his room, lying on his stomach with his face in a pillow. Slender had finished off the punishment, but Jeff refused any comfort. Not from him.

Mudering bastard he was. He would never find anyone like her again. How could he do that? The thought had crossed his mind that maybe Slenderman was right, that she was a human and at some point, he would have had to tell her that he was a killer. He let the thought simmer for a little time, but as the thought drew nearer to the fact that he could have killed her he shoved it away.

There wasn't an excuse for what he'd done. There never would be. The hatred and self-pity the teen had moving about inside him was a dangerous combination. Dangerous for who, I'll let you decide.

As jeff took a shaky breath, he drew himself upright, adjusting as he crossed his legs. When the movement occured, the killer noticed a small pink mark on his ankle that was quickly covered by the pant leg. He knew what it was, but he still reached out and rolled the bottom of the jeans up, looking down at them.

He remembered before he was a killer, when he had parents. When he couldn't trust anyone because they'd hurt him. As the thoughts of the past began to merge with the present, Jef realized he needed to. He couldn't just sit around, he needed relief from all this.

Jeff stood and went into his bathroom, looking on the shower's shelves until he found the razor he used. walking back out to the main bed, thinking of what he was going to do weakened his knees to the point that climbing onto the bed was impossible. He sat shakily beside it, on the side away from the door, and crossed one leg over the other.

Laying the silver shard against his skin, the ankle uncut, he looked down at it, pushed down, and drew back.

His favorite color then emerged. How nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Neither had spoken for some time, almost a week, and Jeff refused to eat dinner to keep away from the slender. He'd cut multiple times, everytime he began to think of her. He still couldn't manage to keep his mind from roaming towards how it might have been an accident...

He might not have remembered? Maybe it wasnso dark he couldn't see who she was. No, Slender never forgets... and he has better eyesight than anyone Jeff knew.

Questions upon questions piled higher until Jeff

had thrown his pillow and had gone back for the razor. He now began to hate the color. He continuously stained towels and washcloths by accident with it. But he still liked the way it lay on the floor, waiting for the cuts to heal entirely as quiet tears rolled down his cheeks. He tilted back his head.

Again his head began to roam, but each path it took to why slender had done it was a dead end, and it again searched through for answers.

As it finally found one, Jeff's eyes opened widened.

Slender hadn't seen her picture until after she had died.

Jeff walked hesitantly out of his room, and downstairs. He looked at Slender, who was sittinf on the couch reading. His face was hot, and he wasn't sure how to start this.

As he began to fidgit slightly, he spoke finally.'

'Slender?''~

Yes, child?~ '

''When...When did you see her first?'' Jeff had changed the question, he didn't want to say that word.

~_After she was deceased.~_ Slender answered bluntly.

"Did you know it was her?" Jeff asked, forcing his voice to keep steady.

~_How would I have known?~_

Jeff thought briefly as his gaze lowered, staring blankly ahead. He turned without a word and started back upstairs quickly.

~_Jeffery.~_

Jeff stopped, not turning. Slender finally turned his head, and set the book down before teleporting.

He now stood at the top step, whereas Jeff remained a few below. The slender reached out and took his arm, pulling him up to him. The teen avoided Slender's gaze, putting his hands in his sweat-shirt pocket.

The Slender did not need eye contact, and instead he knelt and drew Jeff's jeans up from the ankle. Jeff's eyes widened and he immediately removed his hands from his pockets and pulled his foot away, shoving the pant leg back down. Slenderman grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to where he was and down to where he was sitting on the ground.

Jeff ignored being adjusted and leaned forward, keeping the jeans pushed down.

~_Jeff, I know they're there.~ _Slender said.

Jeff glared,"Just leave it alone, okay? It's nothing important," He snapped as he shifted to stand.

Slender grabbed his wrist tightly, eliciting a wince.

~_Hurting yourself is a rather large 'deal' if you were to ask me.~ _Slender snapped.

Jeff scowled, but he sat again and crossed his arms. Slender again drew his pant leg up, and after a moment looked up at him.

Jeff shook his head and pushed it back down, then drew his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them.

"Just forget about it," He muttered.

Slender stood, and as Jeff watched, he went into his room, and a minute or two later, came back out, holding one of the darker cloths to his wrist.

"Slender?" Jeff asked quickly as he stood.

~_I suppose it was fair for me to do the same as you. Since I've pushed you to this level of distress.~_

Jeff looked up at him before removing the washcloth. Sure enough, there was a red cut across his wrist. Without another word, Jeff instantly hugged the man. Slender steadied himself from the embrace before rested a hand on Jeff's head.

He was _not _going soft.


	9. Chapter 9

(idea from Sqee-Bunny ! she's aweshum!)

The days around the mansion had become colder, and darker. Slender and Jeff stayed inside more, as it was turning winter. They went only so often to the human realm to kill, for it was cold there also, and went seprate ways only to meet somewhere after they had finished. They had just gotten back, and other than the TV Jeff was watching. Slender sat on the cushion on the right of the couch from him, reading.

Jeff shifted and looked around with a shiver, hugging himself,''It's cold in here,''

~_I feel nothing.~_ Slender mused as he continued to read.

As Jeff stood, he glanced up and saw the black stains on Jeff's white hoody were still there, along with a few red splatters.

~_Do take that sweat-shirt off, Jeff. It's stained to hell.~_ Slender muttered.

''Well it's your fault it's like this,'' Jeff glared as he walked around the couch to go upstairs.

~_Would we like to place blames again? I'd have no problem correcting you.~ _Slender said, calm but a slight hiss in his voice.

Jeff muttered and went to his room. He drew the hoodie he wore over his head and tossed it on the bed. He, as always, wore a black undershirt with it, and he adjusted that, pulling it down slightly.

He had a lot of hoodies, but he liked the white the most for some reason. He looked through the drawers and found a black one . He stuck out his tongue, but figured it would be okay and pulled it down over his head. He yawned as he walked back downstairs. Slender looked up from his book upon hearing Jeff's footsteps.

_~Tired already?~ _He mused, glancing at the clock which read 9:13.

''No.''Jeff lied as he sat down beside Slender.

Minutes turned to an hour as the grandfather clock chimed 10. Slender jumped slightly at the sudden coughing fit on Jeff's part.

~_Wonderful. You're sick; what did I tell you would happen?~ _Slender snapped as he shifted and set his book down.

Jeff glared,''I'm not sick, and why should I listen to you? You aren't my dad.''

Slender turned in his seat and pressed the back of his hand to Jeff's forhead.

~_That may be so, but I am head of the house, therefor you listen to __**me**_**.**~ Slender explained as he let his hand fall.

''Whatever,'' Jeff muttered.

~_You had better be going to bed soon. That is just a fever waiting to happen.~_

''Who cares. It'll go away,'' Jeff scoffed, turning back to the TV.

* * *

Slender stopped reading and looked to his left as a weight lay on his shoulder. Jeff rest his head there, asleep and shaking slightly. The Slender glared at the teen, but set the book down regardless. It was almost 11 as Slender looked up at the clock. He shook his head and turned, adjusting the younger killer as he lifted him. Standing, he walked upstairs and laid him in his bed, again.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff lay in bed, eyes shut, breathing slightly slower due to him sleeping. Slender now teleported to the teens room with a cup, bottle of medicine, and toast. He shook his head at the teen killer as he was still asleep at eleven. Setting everything down on a desk, Slender walked to Jeff's bed and shook the child's shoulder.

~_Jeffery, I haven't all day for this. Wake up, child.~_ Slender said.

Jeff muttered and rolled over,''Ten more minutes...''

_~I'm not going to say it again, Jeffery.~ _

Jeff groaned and sat up slowly.

''It's too early...'' The teen pouted as he yawned.

~_I'd think not. It's nearly eleven thirty, you dolt.~ _Slender scowled.

Jeff rubbed at his eyes a second before looking over at Slender.

''Why did I have to wake up?'' he frowned.

~_To eat.~_Slender replied as he picked up the tray.

"I'm not hungry," Jeff glared.

~_You'll eat what you're given or nothing at all,~ _Slender snapped.

Jeff looked down at the tray in relization that Slender had brought medicine for him to drink, and quickly pushed down a small vomit.

''I don't drink liquid medicines,'' Jeff spat, picking it up and handing it to Slender.

Slender took it and set it down on the bed-side table.

~_Child, refusing to eat and refusing my help is impolite and annoying, and I'll not stand for it anymore. Do not think that because you're sick I'll not take you over my knee, understood?~ _

By his tone, Jeff knew he was serious, and he knew Slender was never one to go back on hos word. The teen glared at him in a smaller act of rebellion, but there was no more argument from his part.

* * *

Slender was making dinner when Jeff finally emerged from his room. He glanced back before continuing what he was doing.

~_Didn't I tell you to stay in bed until I called you?~ _

_''_I got bored.'' Jeff replied as he sat down.

~_Did the medicine help at all?~_ Slender asked, getting out plates.

''...A little,'' Jeff muttered.

* * *

~_Jeffery, this is not up for discussion. Open.~_

Jeff shook his head again.

~_Jeff. Now.~_

Jeff glared spitefully and crossed his arms. Slender set the bottle down and grabbed Jeff's wrist. Before he could react, Slender tucked the teen under his arm and smacked his behind twice.

''Ow, OW! Slender-!'' Jeff struggled, pushing against Slender's back.

~_Are you going to stop being a brat and act your age?~ _Slender snapped, another three smack added.

"Fine! Just- ow, cut it out!'' Jeff yelled.

After another two swats, a total of seven, Slender let him go and straightened, crossing his arms.

~_Are we going to cooperate?~_Slender mused.

Jeff glared, rubbing at his behind. Slender nodded, and again picked up the bottle. Jeff grudginly opened his mouth and forced himself to swalow the disgusting liquid.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff had gotten over his cold, but still had too much time on his hands to think of the past. He tried to busy himself, but Slender was off at meetings, and there never seemed to be anything good on TV.

He feared to sleep at night now, and against Slender's constant chiding, he stayed up all night to avoid...them.

His family.

Every night now, they came to life, and he re-lived his insanity as he murdered each, one by one, the last being his younger brother. He'd cared for Liu, watched over him...even gotten supended and bloodied a few noses for him. He's swore he'd protect him from anyone...but he was the child's ultimate demise in an action of irony.

The hospital visit was faint, quick in the dream. Doctors surrounded him, nurses yelled...then he was home again, in front of them. they looked at him like they'd never met him. He didn't feel welcome. He wasn't beautiful like them.

So he cut a smile. He'd never not be beautiful. They'd love him again.

But he was wrong.

Mother. Father.

Liu...

Just as he rose the knife, he woke from the dream and shrieked, but cut himself short. He stared around the room, the pitch black nothingness greeting him. Just as he began to shake, he heard a quiet 'swip', and he looked to the door as the light turned on. Slender stood there, in a pair of dark flanel pajama pants and no shirt.

While Jeff was shocked to see him out of his regular attire, he wasn't surprised...he would go to bed in a suit, would he?

As Slender saw Jeff rigid in the bed, shaking slightly, he sighed, tired.

~_Come on,~_ He sighed, holding out a hand towards Jeff.

Jeff pushes the blankets aside and stood, taking his hand as he blushed. As Slender entered his own room, Jeff felt slightly like a child again, but he didn't want to have that dream again. He lay in the older man's bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

Jeff awoke to a cold breeze pushing his hair into his face, and he reached to bring his blanket higher up, but gripped nothing but air. He drew his eyes open to have the forest trees and grass greet him. He sat up quickly, but his neck was stiff, and his back ached. He groaned, but his panic was still immediate. Where was he? He didn't know the woods well at all.

As he stood, he looked around, only to pale and have his stomach twist.

Slender lay beside the tree, unconscious, a dark liquid pooled around him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff found his balance as he stepped forward shakily.

"Slender?"

His knees buckled and he fell forward onto his hands, looking down at him.

"Slender. Wake up." His voice was calm, but only just.

He pushed the man's shoulder. No movement. In a beginning panic, he pushed harder.

"Slender, it's not funny...wake up..." He said.

No movement still. Jeff felt a shudder of tears build up and he shoved the slender's body, shaking him hard, begging him to wake up. His voice caught in his throat as tears fell.

With a slip of his hand, he managed to roll the man over, revealing his pale chest. There was no red. Not even a wound. Jeff's breath hitched as he began to calm slightly, confused. He looked around, and as he glanced at where he had sat, and the red liquid also pooled. Jeff's neck still ached along with his back, but he felt no immediate pain.

Removing his hands from the slender, he drew hissweatshirt over his head and looked at his own chest and arms.

No wound.


	13. Chapter 13

As another cold wind swept across Jeff's bare chest, he shivered and pulled his sweatshirt back over his head. He stood again, walking back over to where he had awoken and kneeling. He dipped his fingers into the red liquid, and before he could even raise his hand to his face, became dizzy and passed out, falling backwards into an awkward position on the ground.

* * *

~_Jeffery_~

_~Jeffery!~_

The teen lay in the man's lap, unconscious. Slender muttered to himself and shifted, unintentionally rubbing the child's shoulder before looking around.

It seemed as though they had to find their way back. Even though Slender knew the mansion inside-out, he just couldn't picture it to teleport. He glanced down at Jeff with a slight glare before sighing. It was getting late, and he was not about to die of hypothermia.

Shifting again, the slender managed to put Jeff's arms around his neck and he leaned forward to keep the teenager limp across his back. Supporting Jeff by holding near the mid-thigh, he stood and looked around.

What an adventure this would turn out to be.

And an adventure it was.

(Sorry it's soooo short I have school and stuff ~)


	14. Chapter 14

Guys please bear with me! It's hard to tell of someone without eye-lids ;-; please no hate b/c I know Jeff burned them off, but...ugh, whatever no one's listening anyways)

Jeff woke up with a start, his forehead beaded with sweat. Again, the dark forest greeted him. While he expected to be cold, his stomach and chest were engulfed in warmth. After a moment, he realized he was moving; he was being _carried_. Blushing deeply, he kept entirely still. He heard a quiet sigh, and he was shifted. Jeff shut his eyes again in a panic.

The Slender knelt gently and let his grip on Jeff slip, letting the teen fall to the grass the short distance and leaning back against a tree. Slender groaned as he stood again, looking around. As Jeff watched from under the hair that had fallen in his face, he saw Slender gathering the dead leaves into a pile. What the hell was he doing?

Slender cleared the rest of the leaves away from the pile to contain the future flame. He picked up a few stray sticks and twigs, tossing them onto the pile. He walked around a second until he knelt and picked up a grey stone from the grass, then looked around where he was until he found another. Walking back to the pile, he scraped them together quickly, feeling pleasure from seeing the spark.

After doing it multiple times, one of the leaves from down lower in the pile finally caught aflame. Slender nodded and set the stones down, walking back over to Jeff with a sigh. Jeff shut his eyes again.

The tall man sat down and shivered, leaning back against a neighboring tree to Jeff's. He tilted his head back, hoping to calm his nerves. The leaves beside him crunched and rustled, and before he could turned his head, a warm figure lay against his chest. Slender looked down to Jeff leaning against him, and arm lying across the man's lower stomach.

Jeff was blushing hard, but he didn't want to be left alone. Slender's face grew a light pink, but he shifted and put arm arm around Jeff's middle, pulling him closer.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew that he couldn't deny the teen his attention even if he tried.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next time Jeff woke up, he was covered in a blanket, a pillow lying under his head. He shifted comfortably until he realized where he was. He was back at the mansion? He sat up quickly, confused. Last night he was with Slender in the woods.

Standing, the teen made his way to the door and opened it. He jumped back as he watched a little girl run past his room, giggling. What?

He ran out after her after a second.

"_Get back here!_" He yelled.

She laughed again until Jeff managed to grab her arm and push her against the wall, the tip of his knife to her throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

The girl looked at him in fear, tears building in her eyes, "Ngh, _Slendy!_"

Jeff looked surprised. Why the hell was she calling Slender? Slender man was in the kitchen, and when he heard her, he set down the towel and walked quickly out of the room to see Jeff and the girl.

~_Jeffery!_~ He glowered, teleporting to them and grabbing the teen's arm, pulling the knife away.

Jeff backed up, "Why the hell are you protecting her?" he growled, motioning towards the girl.

~_Watch the language, Jeff. And besides, if you were to pay attention, you'd see she's another killer._~

Jeff looked at her, "No she's n-,"

He saw now the blood that ran from her hair line down her face, and the bloodstains on her clothing. She wore a pink dress, and had a mild brown hair, and her eyes were dark.

"Well, the brat woke me up," He snapped, glaring at her.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Did not!"

"You did too, you shit," Jeff glowered.

Jeff stiffened and winced, turning to Slender as a sharp smack fell on his behind.

~_Stop bickering, for christ's sake. And her name is Sally. Jeffery, you'll behave decently and you two will get along, am I understood?~_ Slender snapped.

Sally nodded and hugged Slender's legs, "Sowwy, Slendy,"

Jeff stiffened, glaring down at her. He looked up at Slender and muttered, "Whatever,"

Chapter 16

"Slender, what the heck happened last night? Where'd the snot come from?" Jeff asked, referring to Sally, who was drawing at the table.

~_If you had paid attention when you became a proxy, you'd know that when things like that happen, I'm being moved to the location of the next proxy. When they are found by myself or another proxy, both are transported back here. Sally is the new proxy.~_

"So I have to put up with her constant giggling and screwing around with me? That's so not fair!"

~_You don't have much of a choice. And so help me I catch you two bickering under your instigation, Jeffery, I will _not _be happy.~_

"Whatever," He glowered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Slender, what the heck happened last night? Where'd the snot come from?" Jeff asked, referring to Sally, who was drawing at the table.

~_If you had paid attention when you became a proxy, you'd know that when things like that happen, I'm being moved to the location of the next proxy. When they are found by myself or another proxy, both are transported back here. Sally is the new proxy.~_

"So I have to put up with her constant giggling and screwing around with me? That's so not fair!"

~_You don't have much of a choice. And so help me I catch you two bickering under your instigation, Jeffery, I will _not _be happy.~_

"Whatever," He glowered.

* * *

"…And this little piggy went wee-wee-w—Hey!,"

Sally was playing with her now bare feet when Jeff flicked her ear.

"Shut up, you brat.

Sally glared and stuck out her tongue. Jeff flipped her off and turned back to the TV. Sally looked at him, confused. Looking at her own hands, she put her middle finger up, her palm facing her. She giggled, jumping off the couch to go show Slender what she learned.

Jeff scoffed, "Stupid brat." He continued to flip through channels.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff awoke to the constant whirr of Slender's teleporting outside his door. He got up, confused. As he was going to open the door, it flew open, as Sally squealed loudly. "Slendy says get up, idiot!" Jeff grunted and backed up, his hands going to his nose as his eyes watered. Sally giggled and ran back out. Jeff glared angrily. He walked out of the room, drying his eyes and looking for Slender. "What's going on?" He glowered, looking around. As Slender looked up, there was a knock at the door. Slender sighed. Jeff stared. Who the hell was here? The man opened the door, revealing a girl with a child in her arms. She had long red hair, tied back into a messy bun. She wore a shirt that fell slightly lower in the back, while it was just below her belt in the front, with some skinny jeans underneath. She wore black converse on her feet. She looked up, and when her eyes landed on Slender, she smiled wide. "Daddy!" Jeff blushed, wide-eyed,"What?" The girl looked over at him, then rose her eyebrows. "U-Uhm...are you aware your nose is bleeding?" Jeff's nose was bleeding. 


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff sat in his room, again. He held a rag stained with his blood, and he looked down at it. Growling, he stood and threw it angrily. As it hit the floor, he walked to the door and opened it. He walked downstairs and almost into the kitchen until he heard voices. Slender? He pressed his back against the wall and listened.

_~...Honestly, Hemmings. It's rather odd to me. Especially since you left a while ago...~_

"Slender, it's normal," Hemmings laughed,"He's a teenager, he does stupid things. You wanna protect him."

_Were they talking about me?,_ Jeff thought.

_~But it was so sudden. I don't feel as though its the same thing?~_

"Well, from what you've told me," Jeff heard her stand,"You started this when you saw him crying? It makes sense. You were there in a time of need for him. You want to make sure he's okay and if he's not you feel involved. And you feel a sense of superiority, right? It all comes down to one thing, Slender."

The smile in her voice was obvious now,"You're acting like a father,"


End file.
